L'Heure de la Vengence
by anny.heart
Summary: Tara fait face à des menaces. L'équipe pourra-t-elle l'aider à trouver qui en est l'auteur?
1. part 1

_**N/A **Voici le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle aventure mettant en vedette... Tara! Soyez patients S.V.P. Je suis entrain de traduire cette histoire... un chapitre ou deux à la fois!_

_**L'Heure de la Vengeance**_

_**Chapitre 1**_

C'était une journée… parfaite! Ce matin, elle a même vu la première marguerite de la saison en marchant pour se rendre au travail. Elle adorait les marguerites : leur couleur, leur parfum… aussi belles et simples qu'elle l'était.

La façon dont les choses se déroulaient dans le bureau et dans sa vie à ce moment précis, elle aurait dit à tout le monde que rien ne pouvait miner son humeur. Ils n'avaient aucun gros dossier, seulement de petites saisies de drogue et de la paperasse. Bien, elle n'était habituellement pas la personne qui aimait le plus les papiers, mais ça ne lui dérangeait pas, aujourd'hui. Parce qu'il lui avait sourit… le plus brillant des sourires qu'elle ait jamais vu.

Il ne la fréquentait plus, désormais. Elle le savait d'une personne amicale… qui travaillait avec elle et voulait qu'elle soit heureuse… avec lui… Ils s'étaient même embrassés, une fois. WOW!! Ses lèvres sur les siennes et qui en demandaient plus! Du moins, c'était comme ça qu'elle aimait se le représenter dans sa tête…

Un coup sur son pupitre la tira de sa rêverie. « Tu veux aller manger un morceau? » Une femme lui demande.

« Quoi? C'est déjà l'heure du dîner?! Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer!»

« Pas surprenant : tu était au pays des rêves presque tout l'avant-midi! À quoi tu pensais? » _Ou à qui pour être plus précise…? _«Ça devait être quelque chose de plaisant, vu les étincelles dans tes yeux! » La femme la taquine.

"Hum… Ouais bien…" Se râclant la gorge, elle continue une teinte de rose sur les joues. « Je t'accompagne si tu me laisses une minute pour vérifier mes e-mails, OK? »

« Pas de problème, je serai là-bas. » Elle répond en pointant son propre pupitre.

_**Chapitre 2**_

_Whoa! Il était moins une! Je devrais faire plus attention lorsque je fixe un certain agent dans cette pièce! _Elle se note à elle-même. Ouvrant la fenêtre des messages MSN sur son ordinateur, elle remarque un nouveau message provenant d'une adresse inconnue. _Est-ce que je devrais l'ouvrir? _Travailler pour le FBI lui avait appris beaucoup de choses au sujet des forcenés qui voulaient blesser le plus de gens possible… _Non, je deviens paranoïaque ou quoi?! Je ne dois pas éviter tout le monde car ils peuvent faire des mauvaises choses… _Elle réprimande sa pensée. Cliquant sur le message pour le lire, elle fit se fit une note à elle-même de ne plus jamais douter de son instinct… jamais!

Le message provenait sans aucun doute de quelqu'un de méchant… très méchant. Il n'y avait qu'une ligne d'écrite, mais c'était suffisant pour l'irriter.

_« Tu as rendu ma vie misérable et vas devoir en payer le prix… Chaque chose en son temps et celui de la vengeance est arrivé… »_

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Tara? » Demande Sue, voyant le regard de son amie fixé sur l'écran d'ordinateur, le visage aussi blanc qu'un drap.

Surprise, elle sursaute sur sa chaise et halète, cherchant son air. "Humm… c'est rien." Elle dit, fermant rapidement l'écran. « T'es prête à y aller? » Elle voulait éviter le sujet, car elle essayait d'abord elle-même de comprendre ce qui se passait. Ça ne faisait aucun sens... Qui aurait pu lui envoyer un message pareil?... Sans aucun doute quelqu'un qu'elle a aider à envoyer en prison... _Ou ça peut être une blague... une très mauvaise blague, mais une blague quand même... _Elle souhaitait que ce soit le dernier cas...

Au restaurent, Tara était évasive ; elle réussissait à peine à garder sa part de la conversation avec Sue. "Tara? Tara, est-ce que tu es encore avec moi?" Elle demande à son amie, la voix remplie d'inquiétudes.

"Hen? Désolée Sue, je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie aujourd'hui..."

"Tu l'étais... jusqu'à ce que tu reçoive cet e-mail..." Déclare Sue essayant d'aider Tara à s'ouvrir sur ce qui lui trottait dans la tête. "Tu veux qu'on en parle? Les gens me disent souvent que je suis plutôt bonne pour écouter... Et peut-être que je peux t'aider à trouver une solution s'il s'agit d'un problème..." Elle offre esquissant un sourire d'encouragement.

"Tu arrives toujours à voir dans l'âme des gens, pas vrai?" L'ombre d'un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres l'instant d'une seconde. "En réalité, je ne sais pas qui m'a envoyé le e-mail. Mais il pourrait s'agir d'une menace... ou d'une mauvaise blague d'un petit CRÉTIN!... " Elle essayait de tourner l'affaire en farce, mais Sue pouvait voir la peur dans les yeux de la petite agente.

_La suite bientôt!_


	2. part 2

_**N/A Enfin deux autres chapitres! Ne désespérez pas : je me remets à la traduction dès maintenant! Que vous aimiez ou non, tous les commentaires sont les bienvenues!**_

_**Chapitre 3 **_

"Qu'est-ce que ça disait?"

"Que j'ai rendu la vie de quelqu'un misérable et... que je devais payer pour ça : que c'était l'heure de la vengence."Pendant qu'elle disait le message, Tara ne pouvait regarder Sue dans les yeux. Elle jouait avec ses doights sous la table, se faisant aussi petite que possible sur son siège ; comme si elle essayait de se cacher de fous furieux cachés dans un coin prêts à lui sauter dessus à tout moment.

Prêtant attention à ses agissements, Sue déclara, "Tu ne crois pas que ce soit une blague... En as-tu reçu d'autres avant celui-là ou est-ce le premier?"

"Regarde Sue, je suis certaine que c'est rien. On ne doit pas en faire un gros cas. je ne le dirai pas aux garçons de toute façon, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Je peux voir les visages de Bobby et de Jack s'ils l'apprennaient : je ne pourrais plus aller nul part toute suele pour au moins un mois!" Sue ne pouvait entendre le rire que contenait sa voix, mais elle vit le frisson qui la parcouru. Tara se dégoutait de refuser l'aide de ses co-équipiés, mais elle ne croyait pas mériter leur protection... leur aide... Même pas celle de Bobby. _Je l'aime trop pour risquer de perdre son amitié. C'est mieux d'être co-équipiés et amis que rien du tout..._

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement, quoique l'humeur de Tara ne s'améliora pas. Sue ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi son amie refusait de parler des menaces qu'elle avait reçues aux autres. Elle jeatit des coups d'oeil dans direction de temps en temps. Elle voulait l'aider, être présente pour elle... Mais elle avait promis de n'en parler à personne... Seule dans le bureau, ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait, elle était perdue dans ses pensées avec son chien fidèle, Levi. Peut importe quelles étaient ses inquiétudes, il était toujours là pour l'écouter et lui donner le réconfort dont elle avait besoin. De même qu'un autre agent aux cheveux foncés...

"Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important, Lévi : la sécurité d'une amie ou la promesse que je lui ai faite? T'es chanceux d'être un chien : t' as pas besoin de prendre ces décisions..."

Jack, qui était dans l'ombre dans un coin du bureau, vint la rejoindre à son pupitre où elle caressait encore la tête de Levi. Gentiment il posa la main sur son épaule et lui demanda, "Est-ce que j'arrive au mauvais moment? Encore une fois?" Il ajoute un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

_**Chapitre 4 **_

Souriant légèrement, elle le regarda. _Comment est-il possible que chaque fois dont j'ai besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, tu sois là...? Même si je suis certaine que tu a quitter le bureau depuis longtemps... _"Entrain d'espionner... encore?" Elle le taquine. Il rigore. "Non, c'est correct," elle continue. "Je me demandais seulement ce qui était le plus important : une promesse qu'on a faite, ou la possibilité que si on se tais, la vie de cette personne puisse être en danger?" S'arrêtant une minute et commençant à se sentir mal à l' aise, elle ajoute rapidement," Je-je ne veux pas t'embêter avec mes problèmes de conscience, de toute façon..." Elle tourne les talons pour partir, seulement Jack prit sa main dans la sienne et l'amena à lui.

"Sue, je ne vuex pas que tu crois qur tu me déranges! Tu ne l'as jamais fais... et tu e le feras jamais... Je suis là pour toi... hé bien, pour tous mes amis," il se corrige rapidement. Comme il rougissant car il savait qu'elle n'avait pas manqué ses paroles, elle sourit, des étincelles dans le regard. "Et pour répondre à ton dilemme, je crois que la sécurité passe avant tout. Ton amie peut être un peu fâchée si tu parles, mais si tu ne le fais pas et que quelque chose lui arrive VRAIMENT, tu ne te le pardonneras jamais... et tu le sais." Il explique, caressant le dos de sa main inconsciemment, perdu dans ses yeux noisettes. Il vit sa détresse s'amenuire à mesure qu'il lui parlait. Il était inquiet à propos de 'son amie' qui pouvait être en danger, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas la brusquer : elle parlera le moment venu.

"Merci Jack... encore."

"Hum... On dirait du déjà vu... tu ne crois pas?" Son commentaire la fit rigoler au souvenir de la fois où elle cru que la grand-mère de Lucy avait des problèmes de mémoire. "Ouais, c'est vrai," elle réplique et sans ajouter un mot, ils quitèrent le building ensemble.

**D'autres chapitres à venir...**


	3. part 3

*Désolée pour l'attente... Voici la prochaine partie.

Puisque Lucy était partie dormir chez sa grand-mère, Sue décida de se diriger vers la maison de Tara. Elle voulait s'assurer qu'elle allait bien et garder un oeil sur elle. Après tout, Tara avait été là pour elle à plusieurs reprises auparavant : Quand Simon avait 'joué' avec elle... quand Jonathan échappait au FBI et qu'elle était confinée dans une chambre d'hôtel... _Ouais, c'est MON tour maintenant. _ Elle se dit à elle-même avant de frapper à la porte.

********

Tara rentra tôt ce jour-là : elle avait besoin de relaxer. _Un long bain chaud va me faire du bien. _ Elle pensa en ouvrant la porte. Ele alla à la salle de bain, tourna le robinet et ajouta du bain moussant aux raisins--sa senteur préférée. Pendant que le bain se remplissait, elle alla écouter les messages sur son répondeur. "Deux messages," dit une voix robotisée. Les écoutant, ses mains vinrent instinctivement à sa bouche. La personne qui parlait semblait inconnue, la voix non familière... mais les mots prononcés l'étaient sans aucun doute... C'étaient les mêmes que le message e-mail qu'elle avait reçu ce jour-là.

Soudainement apeurée, elle n'a même pas entendu le second message ; elle ne pouvait plus se concentrer. Seulement les mots flottaient dans son esprit. Le bruit de quelqu'un à la porte la ramena à la réalité. Se souvenant de son bain, elle alla fermer le robinet avant que l'eau ne gise sur le sol. Prudemment, elle alla à la fenêtre et poussa légèrement le rideau pour voir qui était son visiteur. Soulagée, elle relâcha la respiration qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle retenait.

_**Chapitre 5**_

"Salut Tara, je..."

Comme elle ouvrait la porte pour son amie, Tara essaya d'avoir l'air ausi naturel que possible. Évidemment, ça ne trompa pas Sue ; elle connaissait trop bien la génie informatique.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? T'as encore reçu des menaces?" Elle questionne, effrayée de déjà connaître quelle va être la réponse.

Tara la laissa entrer et acquiessa. Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux et des frissons parcoururent son corps. Sue prit sa main et l'amena au sofa, s'assoyant à côté de sa amie troublée.

"Tara? Il faut dire aux garçons ce qui arrive."

Secouant la tête vigoureusement, Tara sembla sortir de sa rêverie. "Non-non, je pourrais pas le supporter..." Elle déclara d' une voix chevrottante.

Prenant son menton pour ramener son regard sur elle, Sue répondit calmement mais fermement, "Tara, je veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. C'est sérieux. Tu te souviens quand Simon 'jouait' avec moi ; combien inquiets vous étiez tous pour moi? Maintenant c'est mon tour, NOTRE tour de prendre soin de toi... de te protéger si nécessaire." Absorbant les paroles de Sue, Tara réalisa à quel point elle semblait importante pour ses amis.

"Vas relaxer un peu pendant que je les appelle. Prends un bain, ça va t'aider." Sue commanda alors que Tara souriait. "Quoi?" Demande Sue confuse.

"J'étais sur le point de le faire juste avant que tu frappe à la porte. En fait, il est prêt."

"Bien! Vas-y! Je vais parler à Jack."


	4. part 4

*Seulement une petite partie pour ce soir... Merci de lire et les commentaires sont bienvenues!

_**Chapitre 6**_

Jack fut pris de cours en entendant la nouvelle de Sue. _Maintenant tout fait du sens… C'est ce pourquoi elle s'inquiétait tout à l'heure. _Elle lui raconta toute l'histoire : le e-mail, la conversation à l'heure du lunch et le coup de téléphone sur le répondeur. Elle lui expliqua quelle fut la première réaction de Tara à l'idée de leur dire ; il décida donc de ne pas le dire à tout le monde, seulement Bobby. Il savait que sa présence la réconforterait et que lui seul pouvait l'aider à laisser son entêtement de côté. Comme Sue, elle pouvait être très obstinée lorsqu'il s'agissait 'd'accepter l'aide des autres'. Il y a longtemps, Jack a appris à quel point les femmes de l'équipe pouvaient être indépendantes… et ce un peu malgré lui …

"Où est Tara?" Demande Bobby inquiet pour la femme de sa vie. Évidemment, il avait rompu avec Darcy il y a quelques semaines. En fait, il l'a fait le jour où elle est partie pour Los Angeles. Il ne pouvait supporter une relation longue distance avec elle… et le baiser qu'il partagea avec Tara lui a ouvert les sujet de la petite agente… La nuit où ils sont allés au concert des Mojo Gogo, il l'a vu sous un tout nouveau jour : elle était si belle dans sa robe noire et son enthousiasme était contagieuse. Même s'il était dans une mauvaise passe avec Darcy, elle pouvait le faire sourire et rire. C'était quelque chose de très précieux pour lui…

"Elle prend un bain pour l'instant." Répond Sue le laissant entrer dans la maison.

Allant doirt dans la salle de bain, il l'entendit dire, "Hey! Bobby! Tu ne peux pas, elle est là!"

"Je dois lui parler!" Il réplique l'inquiétude écrite sur son visage. Ne prenant pas la peine de frapper à la porte, il l'ouvrit.


	5. part 5

_**Chapitre 7**_

L'eau était chaude, très chaude. Et la senteur du bain moussant était relaxante. Elle était immersée par-dessus les épaules et essaya de penser à de bons souvenirs. Un jour lui vint à l'esprit : la soirée du concert… avec Bobby. Il était si beau dans son habit de soirée! Mais d'un autre côté, il avait l'air si triste. Elle savait qui était responsable de la tristesse dans ses yeux et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à cette personne. _Il mérite tellement plus que ce qu'elle aurait pu lui donner! Il a perdu l'étincelle dans ses yeux quand elle lui a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il la suive à Los Angeles. Il ne fait plus autant de blagues qu'auparavant… et ça me manque…_

Tandis qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, la porte s'ouvrit et elle vit une ombre derrière le rideau de douche. "Qui est-ce?" Elle demande un peu apeurée.

"C'est moi, Bobby." Il dit simplement.

"Bobby!!! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Je suis dans mon bain, au cas où ne l'aurais pas remarqué !" Elle lance, essayant de se plonger plus profondément dans l'eau et sous une tonne de bulles.

"Je sais et je regarde pas, luv. Pas que je ne sois pas tenté, mais…" il ajoute un sourire sur le visage. Il s'assoya sur le siège de toilette.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux qui ne peux pas attendre que je finisse? » Elle demande, contenant difficilement la pensée de savoir Bobby dans SA salle de bain et elle-même, nue dans le bain…

"Je veux te parler et j'ai besoin d'être certaine que tu ne te sauveras pas. Alors j'ai pensé que c'était la meilleure option. » Son ton était lent et sérieux. Quiconque aurait entendu son discours aurait comprit que la femme de l'autre côté du tissus comptait beaucoup pour lui. « Tara, pourquoi tu m'as rien dit à propos du e-mail? Ce n'est pas un reproche : je ferais pas une chose pareille. Cependant, je suis en quelque sorte déçu que n'aies pas eu assez confiance en moi pour m'en parler… » Il avait toujours pensé qu'elle pouvait lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait en tête, mais il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point ça la blessait de ne rien lui dire.

« Bobby, » elle débuta repoussant le rideau pour pouvoir voir son visage, « Je pouvais juste pas… » Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle détestait le faire sentir de cette façon… mais elle se faisait tellement de souci pour lui… Dans sa tête, Tara Williams était une femme indépendante qui a été ……………. « Je sais que vous pensez que j'ai fait une erreur et si vous voulez que j'aille quelque part, j'irai." Elle continua, laissant le rideau retomber en place. Comment pouvait-elle encore le regarder en face?... Il avait toutes les raisons du monde pour être fâché contre elle…

_**Chapitre 8**_

C'était son tour de repousser le rideau. Un regard intense, rempli d'attention et de compréhension la fixait. Surprise par son geste, elle plongea plus profondément dans l'eau. « Bobby! »

« Non Tara! » Cette fois, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Il était ferme et voulait qu'elle l'écoute. « Je peux pas te laisser parler comme ça de toi-même! Tu es merveilleuse, une femme brillante qui a plein d'amis qui s'en font pour toi! Je veux plus jamais que tu de te sous-estime comme ça! » Sa vision commençait à être brouillée par par ses larmes. Au plus profond de son âme, il sentait le tourment entre ce qu'il ressentait pour elle et la façon qu'il devait agir en regard à la politique du bureau. Soupirant profondément il ajouta, "Je veux que tu viennes habiter avec moi le temps que tout s'arrange, luv." Voyant qu'elle était sur le point de répliquer, il termina, « et aucun objection n'est acceptée! » Quittant la salle de bain, il la laissa seule avec ses pensées.

« Comment va-t-elle? » S'inquiète Jack. « Aussi entêtée que d'habitude, je suppose? » Il ajoute avec un léger sourire en coin, sachant que son meilleur ami avait travaillé fort s'il voulait la convaincre de les laisser l'aider.

« Ouais… Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire, l'ami? Je peux pas la laisser faire face à ça toute seule… »

« On va tous être là pour elle, Bobby. » Lui assure Jack venant plus près pour lui faire une accolade de gars. Il pouvait imaginer comment il se sentait, parce que si la même situation arrivait à Sue, il aurait viré fou. « Qu'est-ce que tu lui a dit? »

"La seule chose que je pouvais dans cette situation : que je voulais qu'elle vienne vivre à la maison pour le temps que ça dure. »

"Bien. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a répondu?"

"Je lui ai pas donné le temps de le faire. Et je vais l'emmener de force s'il le faut! Je suis sérieux, Jack, je peux pas perdre cette Sheila… » Il fit un regard qui en disait long au sujet de ses sentiments envers la petite agente qui se trouvait dans l'autre pièce.

_*A/N D'autres chapitres à venir bientôt!_


	6. part 6

_**Chapitre 9**_

Tara sortie quelques minutes plus tard, habillée d'un pyjamas bleu pâle avec de petits oursons. Ses cheveux étaient encore relevés et en en désordre. Au point où elle en était, elle ne souciait pas vraiment que les autres puissent la voir dans cet état... Elle alla à sa chambre pour faire ses bagages ; elle savait que Bobby ne partirait pas sans elle, elle se renda donc à l'évidence et décida de le suivre. Les choses arrivaient si vite : ce matin elle n'aurait pu être plus heureuse et ce soir elle était forcée d'avoir un chaperon pour assurer sa protection... Même si cette persone se révélait être celui qu'elle aime, elle ne pouvait supporter l'IDÉE de se cacher de ces détraqués.

Sue la vit se diriger vrs sa chambre et, faisant un signe de tête à Jack, suivi derrière elle ; elle aimerait sûrement un peu de compagnie et de gentillesse en ce moment. "Tara?" Elle attendit qu'elle la regarde. "Tu te sens mieux? Je veux dire, est-ce que ça t'a fait du bien de relaxer un peu?" S'enquièra Sue, sachant que la vie de son amie était sans dessus-dessous.

S'assoyant au bord de son lit, Tara fit signe à sa copine de venir la rejoindre. "Je suis désolée, Sue." Elle déclara, des larmes coulant de sur ses joues.

"Tu n'as pas à être désolée pour quoi que ce soit... Ce n'est pas TA faute si tu as reçu ces notes ; tu n'as jamais demandé que ça arrive!" Elle asseya de la rassurer, mais ne savait pas trop comment réussir. Elle avait appris il y a très longtemps que la plupart des entendants n'étaient pas aussi habituées aux contacts physiques que les personnes sourdes, mais elle découvra souvent qu'ils en avaiemt autant besoin qu'eux. S'approchant de Tara, elle la prit dans une accolade et la petite femme se laissa aller dans dans le reconfort des bras de Sue. Elle posa sa tête sur son l'épaule et se permit de pleurer librement.

Bobby et Tara allèrent à son appartement. Garret avait été notifié de la situation et avait approuvé la décision de l'équipe. Il était stupéfié de voir comment sa meilleure équipe se supportait toujours, peu importe les évènements. Il était au courant de leurs relations ; Sue et Jack étaient sur le point de confesser leur amour l'un pour l'autre et maintenant Boby et Tara devenaient plus près de jour en jour. Évidemment il garderait un oeil sur eux : il ne laisserait rien arriver pour nuire à la carrière des meilleurs agents qu'il ait jamais vu au sein du FBI... même pas l'amour. Si ça venait qu'à arriver, il devrait les séparer... Mais seulement s'ils lui donnait une bonne raison de le faire.

_**Chapitre 10**_

Tara défaisait sa valise dans la chambre ; il dormira sur le sofa. Elle lui avait dit que ELLE était l'invitée et qu'elle devrait y dormir ; malheureusement, Bobby étant le gentilhomme qu'il est, insista pour que ce soit lui. La discussion était close. Faisant demi tour, elle vit son visage dans l'encadrement ; il tenait deux tasses de chocolat chaud et un plateau de biscuits.

"Je croyait que c'était l'estomac de l'homme qui menait à l'amour, pas celui d'une femme," elle risqua avec un sourire.

_Comment peut-elle encore me faire rire lorsque sa vie est en danger? _ Il se demanda riant à sa remarque. "Ouais, j'ai entendu ça une fois, je pense. Mais je ne veux pas tester cette théorie. Je préfère celle qui dit 'apporte à la petite sheila quelque chose pour lui réchauffer les idées'. C'est mieux comme ça!" Il dit finalement en voyant son sourire s'élargir.

_Comment peut-il encore être si gentil avec moi après que je lui ai caché les menaces que j'ai reçues?_

"Est-ce que je peux entrer?"

"Oui, bien sûr, c'est ton appartement après tout. Et je peux pas refuser ta gourmandise non plus. J'adore le chocolat chaud!"

"C'est ce que je pensais ; j'ai aussi ajouté des petits guimauves dedans." Il déposa le plateua sur la table de nuit et lui tendit une tasse. Elle la prit et souffla sur le breuvage brûlant. _Elle est si adorable quand elle fait de simples petits gestes. _

"Ouch!" Elle s'exclama en se brûlant la langue. Il ne pouvait retenir un rire. _Encore plus lorsqu'elle fait de petites gaffes comme ça...!_

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bobby?" Elle demanda voyant son regard intense sur elle, lequel la fit rougir.

"Rien. Je suis juste content que tu sois ici avec moi. Bien, je suis content qu'on puisse être tous les deux... Je veux dire..." Il révéla passant sa main dans ses cheveux signe qu'il avait mélanger ce qu'il voulait dire. Tara rougit encore plus. "Hum, je suis heureux depouvoir m'occuper de toi et de te protéger." Cette fois, il n'avait pas cligné des yeux ni regardé ailleurs ; il était sincère envers ses sentiments pour elle à ce moment précis.

Il savait que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour confesser ses sentiments ; il devrait attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en sécurité et elle-même à nouveau.

_*A/N Suite à venir bientôt! Merci de suivre l'histoire avec moi!_


	7. part 7

_**Deux autres chapitres!**_

_**Chapitre 11**_

Le matin arriva bien trop vite au goût de Tara ; elle n'avait pas bien dormi, des cauchemars allant et venant toute la nuit. À un certain moment, elle croit même qu'elle à crié… mais elle n'était pas certaine. Quand elle se réveilla, elle eut de la difficulté à se souvenir pourquoi elle n'était pas dans son propre lit. Des images des mots lui revinrent en mémoire et elle soupira profondément, _J'espère que Bobby a mieux dormi que moi…_

Une fois lavée et habillée, elle alla à la cuisine. Une odeur de cannelle l'accueillit : il avait cuisiné des brioches. _Bobby cuisine!? Je croyais qu'il ne pouvait même pas faire bouillir de l'eau! _Elle dit dans sa tête en s'appuyant contre le cadrage de la porte souriant à l'image devant elle de lui entrain de cuisiner. "Quelque chose sent vraiment bon par ici! Tu as pris des leçons de cuisine?" Elle blagua.

"Hum, on dirait que tu es de bonne humeur ce matin, mademoiselle Williams. Je content de voir que tu as bien dormi, même si tu t'es réveillée en criant…" Il la regarda, essayant de voir sa réaction. Elle ne l'a pas déçu ; elle rougit et soupira d'embarras.

"Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé. Et pour ton information, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi non plus," elle déclara trouvant soudainement quelque chose de très intéressant sur le plancher.

"C'est ce que je pensais, j'ai donc fait les meilleures brioches que tu aies jamais goûtées! Vas-y, essaies-en une!" Il suggéra, lui tendant un morceau. Venant plus près de lui, son coeur rata un battement quand elle sentit son eau de cologne : Tropical Delight, elle se souvint du nom. Goûtant l'exquise gâterie elle s'exclama, "Hmmm, c'est délicieux! Quand as-tu appris à cuisine comme ça, Bobby?"

"Désolé luv, c'est mon secret! Comme j'ai eu plein de temps libre, j'ai appris plusieurs choses ces derniers temps et c'est juste la pointe de l'iceberg." Il réplique des étincelles dans les yeux. _C'est juste à toi à les découvrir… Ce dont je vais être heureux de te montrer, Sheila…_

_Il ne peut pas être entrain de me flirter? Pas vrai?..._

Ils finirent tous les deux leur déjeuner dans un silence étrange, chacun volant des regards à l'autre, et allèrent au bureau. Prenant la chance de passer plus de temps seule avec elle, il décida de faire du co-voiturage ; après tout, c'était meilleur pour l'environnement…!

_**Chapitre 12**_

L'équipe était sur un petit dossier : il arriva sur le bureau de D ce matin-là. Ils devaient trouver quelques voleurs de banques qui sévissaient aux alentours.

"Jusqu'à maintenant, ils ont dérobé pour un total approximatif de 1.5 millions de dollars." Révèle D. s'adressant à l'équipe. "La police Métro pense que c'est les même voleurs qui ont frappés hier : même MO."

"Est-ce qu'on a une piste sur qui ils peuvent être ou est-ce qu'on est dans le néant?" Questionne Bobby, signalant à Sue qu'il parlait.

"Non, on n'a aucune idée, c'est pourquoi on a le dossier." Voyant le regard de découragement de ses collègues, il continua. "Hey, on se réjouit tout le monde! NOUS avons celui-là parce que NOUS sommes les meilleurs! Alors on se dépêche, on bonge! Le plus vite on les attrappe et plus long pourra être le weekend!" Il termina, espérant lui-même qu'ils captureraient les voleurs avant Vendredi soir, car il avait planifié un diner romantique avec Donna.

"Vous avez entendu le Boss : on a des méchants à attraper!" Taquine Bobby souriant à D qui secoua la tête en ayant l'air de dire 'tu le fais encore!'. Maintenant qu'il avait été promu au poste de superviseur de leur unité, il était habitué au sens de l'humour de l'australien. Non qu'il ne l'était pas avant, mais maintenant c'était différent : il était de l'autre côté des blagues.

Lucy et Tara étaient entrain de regarder chaque dossier d'employé des banques qui auraient pu avoir une raison de faire les cambriolages. Le duo avait trouvé quelques pistes et doné les informations à Jack, Bobby et Myles pour qu'ils vérifient. Sue, comme d'habitude, regardait les vidéos de surveillance. Elle pouvait dire qu'il y avait trois bandits masqués et que un en particulier donnait les ordres aux autres, même s'ils n'avaient pas l'air de d'apprécier leur leader. À un moment donné, le boss à mis un révolver à la tempe d'un des hommes...

"Celui-là à l'air d'être facile sur la détente! Il a dit au grand qu'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de lui et qu'il pouvait s'en débarasser quand il voulait," expliqua Sue debout au babillard, pointant la photo d'un homme masqué. "Je peux aussi voir une tache sur le poignet de cet homme," elle pointa une autre photo, "mais je ne vois pas assez clairement pour savoir ce que c'est. Peut-être que Tara peut agrandir l'image pour qu'on voit mieux." Elle proposa en regardant ses amis.

"Je vais faire ce que je peux, mais ça peut être embrouillé." Répliqua la bolle de l'informatique.

"Fais de ton mieux et en attendant, on va aller payer une visite à ces gens sur la liste que tu as fait. Peut-être qu'on va trouver quelque chose." Dit Jack et il prit son manteau, suivit par le Bostonien et l'Australien, qui arrêta au pupitre de Sue.

"Allez-y ; je vous rejoins dans une seconde." Touchant son bras qu'elle le regarde, il lui demanda une faveur. "Peux-tu emmener Tara à l'appartement avec toi jusqu'à ce que je reviennes? Je serais rassuré si je savais qu'elle n'est pas toute seule, tu comprends, avec ce con qui est après elle..." Il murmura pour que personne ne puisse entendre ce qu'il dit. "Mais ne lui dit pas que c'est moi qui te l'ai demandé."

"Tu peux compté sur moi, Bobby. On va dire qu'on voulait faire une soirée de filles : regarder des 'films de filles' et manger de la pizza et du chocolat."

"Je vais t'en devoir une pour ça, Sheila. Merci, Sue." Il quitta le bureau en lui souriant.

_*AN Merci de lire et n'oubliez pas, les commentaires sont bienvenues!_


	8. part 8

_**Chapitre 13**_

Sue alla voir Tara come promis ; mais Tara était difficile à duper, elle savait exactement qui avait suggéré la soirée de filles. Comme elles ne 'avaient pas fait depuis un certain temps, elle était excitée d'avoir du temps seule avec ses amies. Seulement juste avant qu'elles quittent, elle apprit que Lucy ne pourrait être avec elles : sa grand-mère avait appelé ; son amie était hors de la ville et elle se sentait un peu seule.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux regarder? J'ai plein de bons films parmi lesquels choisir. " Suggéra Sue, pendant qu'elle alla à cuisine pour s'occuper du pop corn.

"J'aurais envie d'une bonne vieille comédie romantique, et toi? " Réplique Tara à côté d'elle.

"Hum… 'Et si c'était vrai'… je ne peux pas me lasser de le voir. Est-ce que ça te va? "

"Parfait! J'adore Mark Ruffalo, il est trop sexy! " Elle termine, le rouge lui montant au visage.

Comme le film jouait, elles ont eu du plaisir partageant des potins et parlant ensemble. Avant de mettre un autre film dans le lecteur DVD, Sue est allée aux toilettes et Tara est allée préparer un autre plat de pop corn, au plaisir Lévi. Un bruit à la porte arrêta sa retraite à la cuisine. En se tournant de bord, elle alla répondre.

"Bobby, je pensais que tu n'arriverais pas avant 9 heures!" elle dit en tournant la poignée. En voyant le visage inconnu, elle cria et essaya de fermer la porte ; malheureusement, l'homme était plus fort qu'elle et il la repoussa facilement…

Frappant le mur, elle se sentit les étourdissements l'envahir ; cependant, elle savait qu'elle devait continuer à se battre pour sa sécurité… pour celle de Sue… _Oh non ! Elle ne sait même pas ce qui arrive! Je dois la prévenir!_

"Lévi! Sors Sue d'ici, maintenant!" Elle ordonna au chien qui était venu derrière elle en l'entendant crier. Son instinct lui disait d'attaquer ces intrus, mais il avait reçu un ordre d'un de 'ses humains' favoris et il devait obéir.

"Attrape ce chien!" Cria le premier homme à son complice.

Se débattant pour garder les hommes à distance, Tara frappa le plus grand sur le genou avec son pied. Il recula, mais revint plus près d'elle enragé avec le désir de lui faire payer la douleur qu'il ressentait. Prenant un livre sur la table tout près, il la frapa derrière la tête. La dernière dont elle eu conscience fut de voir Sue sortir de la salle de bain et Lévi lui sauter dessus pour la pousser le long du corridor.

Lorsqu'elle regarda pourquoi il agissait de la sorte, elle aperçu le désordre dans la pièce et vit deux étrangers se battre avec Tara...

_**Chapitre 14**_

"Laissez la tranquille!" Cria Sue à l'homme qui soulevait Tara dans ses bras. Sortant en trombe de l'appartement, le plus grand des deux se retourna et lança le livre qu'il tenait toujours en direction de Sue. Le recevant droit dans le visage, elle fut aveuglée l'espace d'un instant. "Arrêtez! Lévi, non!" Elle dit voyant Lévi essayer de le mordre pour protéger sa maitresse. Ne voulant pas laisser le chien ralentir leur plan, le petit homme frappa le chien dans les côtes... et il s'écrasa sur le sol, inerte...

Les deux voyous s'enfuirent, emportant Tara, inconsciente. Sue ne pouvait pas les laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement ; elle devait au moins essayer de les arrêter, elle se lança donc à leur poursuite. Se levant debout, une vague de vertiges l'envahie et elle dû se retenir sur le mur pour garder son équilibre. Prenant quelques grandes respirations, elle repartit après eux.

*****

"Je ne suis pas déçu d'avoir terminé tout ça! Ça prenait un temps fou de faire toutes ces maudites interviews." Se plaint Bobby dans la voiture sur le chemin de l'appartement de Sue.

"Elles vont bien, Crash, t'en fais pas." Répliqua Jack essayant d'avoir l'air confiant, même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être lui-même inquiet.

Rangeant la voiture sur le côté, ils virent Sue courir hors de l'immeuble et commencer à poursuivre une voiture...

"Mais qu'est-ce...?" Commença Bobby sortant du véhicule, lorsqu'il comprit ce qui se passait. "Jack, ils ont enlevé Tara!" Il cria courant désespérément derrière l'amour de sa vie. En tournant le coin, il vit Sue s'agenouiller sur le sol, respirant difficilement et saignant.

"Sue..." Il prit son menton dans sa paume pour qu'elle le regarde, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

"Bobby, je-je suis... ils ont pris Tara, j'ai pas pu..." Son visage devint embrouillé lorsqu'elle croisa son regard ; la noirceur menaçant de l'envahir à nouveau.

"T'en fais pas, luv, on va les avoir." Sa vois n'était qu'un murmure. "Jack, appelle une ambulance APS!" Il lance derrière son dos.

Rejoignant son ami son cellulaire à la main, Jack demanda de l'aide et prévint l'équipe des nouveaux évènements ; du renfort et le SOG furent aussitôt en chemin.

_*A\N D'autres chapitres à venir!_


	9. part 9

_A/N En voici deux autres! Bonne lecture!_

_**Chapitre 15**_

Dans la sale d'attente de l'hôpital, le reste de l'équipe faisait les cent pas dans le corridor : ils attendaient des informations sur l'état de Sue. Le SOG avait cherché des indices pour trouver qui pourraient être les kidnappeurs, mais seulement quelques cheveux bruns avaient été trouvés. Le laboratoire faisait des tests d'ADN pour essayer de trouver une correspondance avec leurs bases de données.

"Ça fait une éternité qu'elle est là-dedans!" Se plaint Bobby qui attendait qu'elle puisse leur dire ce qui s'était passé.

"Je sais, mais il faut laisser le temps aux médecins leur travail. Elle va s'en tirer et on va retrouver Tara, je te le promets." Essaya D pour réassurer son ami, même s'il ne savait pas quand cela arriverait et encore plus important, dans quel ÉTAT ils la trouveraient…

Jack était assis sur une chaise et regardait au loin, perdu dans ses pensées. _Comment on a pu les laisser seules, sans protection? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai laissé ça arriver? C'est entièrement ma faute… Et si… je la perdait un jour? Elle avait l'air mal en point lorsqu'elle est arrivé…_

"Êtes-vous tous avec Mademoiselle Susan Thomas?" Demanda une voix du seuil de la porte ouverte.

"Oui, nous travaillons tous pour le FBI." Déclare D en montrant son badge pendant que les autres se regroupaient autour d'eux. "Comment elle va?"

"Je suis le docteur Smith ; je me suis occupé des blessures de mademoiselle Thomas. Alors, elle a une coupure sévère sur la joue droite et elle a aussi une légère comotion. Elle a été chanceuse de ne pas recevoir le livre un pouce plus haut ; elle aurait pu devenir aveugle si ça avait été le cas." Informe le docteur. La nouvelle leur coupa le souffle. "Je veux la garder ici pour la nuit juste comme mesure de protection. Elle est encore un peu étourdie et ne peut voir clairement, donc nous avons appelé un interprète pour elle. Il est déjà ici. Nous allons la transférer dans une chambre dans quelques minutes, donc si vous voulez attendre, une infirmière va venir vous avertir quand vous pourrez la voir. Si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions, je vais allé voir mes autres patients." Il termine leur faisant un signe de tête.

Jack retomba sur sa chaise et mit son visage dans les paumes de ses mains. Lucy était aussi dévastée que lui et vint à ses côtés pour le réconforter. En réalité, elle avait autant besoin du contact de quelqu'un et il était aussi près de Sue qu'elle l'était… ou peut-être même plus si on y pensait.

_**Chapitre 16**_

Tara s'est réveillé avec un terrible mal de tête et eu de la difficulté à se souvenir ce qui était arrivé. Comme elle se rend compte qu'elle est dans un véhicule en marche, elle eu un flash dans la tête d'une bataille… quelqu'un qui frappait à porte… deux hommes… elle frappe le mur… et c'est le néant.

_Sue! __Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrive? Est-ce qu'ils l'ont blessé? Où m'emmènent-ils? _Elle se demande, regardant autour pour voir seulement les deux hommes sur la banquette avant. Elle essaya de bouger silencieusement, mais elle ne pouvait pas : ses mains étaient attachées devant elle et ils l'avaient allongée sur la banquette arrière.

"Dépêche-toi, Fred! Le patron nous attend : on doit être rendu bientôt si on veut être payé."

"Hey! Me brusque pas, ok! Je me ferai pas prendre par des maudits flics à cause de stupides limites de vitesse! T'as compris?" Menace l'autre homme.

_Pense à un plan, ma fille, tu dois trouver une façon de sortir d'ici… _Elle savait que ces Drongos ne lui donneraient pas une deuxième chance de s'échapper… elle serait chanceuse d'en avoir une, alors mieux vaut être prête.

La voiture prit une courbe et s'arrêta. _Nous y voici, Tara : tu dois les prendre par surprise. S'ils pensent que je suis toujours inconsciente, peut-être qu'ils vont relâcher leur garde, _elle espère.

Tara essaya d'être aussi lourde que possible ; elle savait que les gens inconscients étaient en général difficiles à transporter. L'homme dénommé Fred vint ;a la porte arrière et la prit dans ses bras. Il ne se soucia même pas de vérifier si elle était toujours inconsciente… grosse erreur… Il lâcha une main pour refermer la porte, l'autre homme se dirigeant déjà vers l'immeuble.

Elle sentit que c'était sa chance. Elle attaqua l'homme sous les angles possibles ; ses poings allant droit dans le bas de son dos, ses pieds à l'endroit où elle savait que ça faisait le plus mal pour la plupart des hommes et ses dents mordèrent ses côtes.

"Ouch! Ralph, vient m'aider avec ce maudit chat sauvage!" Hurle le voyou. Regardant au-dessus de son épaule, Ralph fut pétrifié devant la vision que les deux lui donnaient. Jamais dans sa vie il n'avait vu quelqu'un se débattre comme ça… alors une femme…? Tiré de sa transe par une autre plainte de son partenaire, il alla l'aider, mais il fit attention de ne pas se faire blesser.

"Prends ses pieds, je prendre le reste!" Ordonne Fred comme Tara est plus près d'échapper à ses assaillants. _Continue, Tare! __Tu vas réussir! _ Elle continuait de se dire à elle-même.


	10. part 10

_**Chapitre 17**_

En essayant de s'évader, Tara sentit quelque chose de dur sous le gilet de Fred. Vérifiant ce que c'était, elle réalisa que c'était un révolver… _Parfait! _ Elle le cria presque à voix haute. Elle s'arrangea pour le prendre et visa Fred, faisant reculer son partenaire. Soudainement, sentant l'arme sur sa tempe, Fred la laissa aller et leva ses mains pour se rendre.

******

Entrant dans la chambre de Sue, Jack ne pu s'empêcher de sentir la culpabilité l'envahir. Il se sentait responsable pour tous les problèmes dans lesquels ils étaient : Tara inclusivement. Voyant quelqu'un entrer du coin des yeux, elle tourna la tête pour voir l'homme de sa vie avec un sourire forcé au visage. Elle savait comment il se sentait ; elle était aussi proche de lui que quelqu'un pouvait l'être. C'était comeme si elle pouvait lire dans ses pensées… son âme…

**"Salut Sue. ****Est-ce que ça va?" ** Il signe s'approchant de son lit.

"Ça aurait pu être pire. Regarde Jack, tu as fais tout ce que tu pouvais et je sais que tu retrouveras Tara bientôt. Tu es le meilleur agent que je connaisse…" Elle essaya de le réconforter, même si elle savait qu'elle devait être plus convaincante en ce moment.

Entendant le commentaire sur 'le bon agent qu'il était', il regarda ailleurs, des larmes menaçant de ruisseler sur ses joues. Il pensait comme elle avant que toute cette histoire ne commence... mais plus maintenant...

"Jack," sa voix était stable et ferme ; elle pensait chacune des paroles qu'elle était sur le point de dire et il le savait instinctivement. "Tu sais que tu ne peux pas sauver le monde entier et tu n'as pas à le faire. Je me souviens qu'une personne dans le passé m'a dit que 'je n'étais pas responsable pour tout ce qui arrivait dans le monde, bon ou mauvais'. Et cete personne avait raison..." Un eléger sourire aparru sur ses lèvres comme il ses souvenait de ses propres paroles, il y a longtemps. Elle prit sa main et caressa sa propre joue avec. Elle avait besoin de son touché et et d'une certaine façon avait besoin de lui montrer à quel point elle voulait l'avoir qu'il soit là pour elle, autant qu'elle voulait être là pour lui...

**"T'as raison, mon amour..."**

_**Chapitre 18**_

"Dites à votre copain de rester où il est ou j'appuie sur la gachette," prévient la petite agente envers l'homme devant elle ; il obéit.

"Fais ce qu'elle dit, Ralph. Elle est folle..."

"Tu ferais mieux de rester poli avec moi Drongo, ou je pourrais être tentée de VRAIMENT devenir folle," elle explose. Regardant alentour, elle vit quelques personnes tout près, mais elle savait que dans cette partie de la ville c'était homme pour homme... ou dans ce cas ci, femme... Pensant à quel devait être son prochain pas, elle entendit un 'clic' familier derrière elle... le bruit venait de la porte de l'immeuble.

*****

Sue souria en voyant le signe que Jack venait juste de faire : il l'avait appellé 'mon amour'. Comme le rouge prenait sa place habituelle sur ses joues, elle décida qu'il valait mieux changer de sujet... pour l'instant. Elle avait d'autres préoccupations en tête.

"Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Lévi? Est-ce qu'il va bien?" Elle demande presque appeurée de quelle allait être sa réponse.

**"Il a été frappé par un des hommes et il est à l'hôpital vétérinaire. Par contre, j'ai eu des nouvelles et ils sont optimistes qu'il recouvra complètement et très rapidement. On dirait que tu l'as bien nourri et qu'il a eu suffisamment d'exercice," **il continua à signer car l'interprète attendait dehors à la demande de Jack. Des larmes toujours au coin des yeux, elle ne pu retenir un sourire ; Jack avait toujours su comment la faire sourire. Et Dieu savait combien il amait voir ce sourire son sourire... **"Je déteste devoir parler affaire dans un temps pareil, mais tu vas devoir nous dire ce dont tu te souviens à propos de ces hommes." **

"Oui, je comprends," elle réplique doucement, "on doit retrouver Tara." Il acquièsce et prit sa main dans la sienne tandis qu'elle dit tous les détails qui lui revennaient à l'esprit. Elle leur donna autant d'indices qu'elle pu, ne négligeant rien en chemin. "Je n'ai pas vu tout le numéro de plaque, par contre."

**"Une partie va être un bon début et Bobby a peut-être vu quelque chose aussi. Avec de la chance et l'aide de Dieu on va la trouver," **il déclare content qu'elle ne puisse pas entendre à quel point sa voix tremblottait.

_**Chapitre 19**_

Jack prit la déposition de SUe sur les évènements de la soirée et dona toutes les informations au SOG pour qu'ils puissent essayer de trouver une concordance avec ce qu'ils avaient déjà. Il ne put rejoindre l'agent en charge, il les laissa donc à un autre agent, espérant qu'il relaierait le tout.

Lucy et Bobby étaient au chevet de Sue et avaient dit à l'interprète qu'ils qu'ils seraient là pour la suite. Ils devaient encore parler du dossier et ne voulaient pas le compromettre en laissant quelqu'un de l'extérieur savoir les informations qu'ils avaient. Oui, ils étaient liés par le secret professionnel... mais l'équipe était prête à prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires pour leur amie.

**"Ça va?"** Signe Bobby incertain de ses signes.

"Oui, je vais bien."

**"Je m'inquiètais pour toi," **il ajouta très lentement, s'assurant qu'elle le comprendrait.

"Merci Bobby. et merci pour essayer de signer avec moi : c'est très gentil de ta part, étant donné que je ne peux pas lire les lèvres clairement." **'TOI VRAI AMI'**, elle ajoute un sourire sur son visage pâle.

**"Désolé de vous interrompre, mais on a des nouvelles du SOG : ils ont trouvé une concordance avec un des cheveux qu'on a trouvé et ça concorde aussi avec la partie du numéro de plaque..." **Jack entra pour faire cet annonce.

******

"J'y penserais à deux fois avant de le faire si j'étais vous, agent Williams," vint une voix féminine comme Tara se retournait pour voir que sa pire crainte s'avérait exacte ; une femme dans la mi-trentaine se tenait debout à la porte, tenant un révolver dans sa main droite.


	11. part 11

_**Chapitre 20**_

"Qui êtes-vous? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi?" Tara questionna la femme, ne relâchant pas sa prise sur l'arme ni le baisser.

Comme réponse elle reçue un rire étouffé de celle qui semblait être le 'cerveau' de ce kidnapping. Ses yeux avaient un regard démoniaque : reflétant un éclat de malveillance. "Vous n'avez pas encore compris POURQUOI je vous ai pris, n'est-ce pas? Uh! Et moi qui pensais que vous étiez un géni." Elle mit l'emphase sur le dernier mot avec une grimace dégoûtée. "Je vous l'ai dit... la revenge arrive en son temps."

Sa tête et ses sens en alerte, Tara savait que si elle pouvait faire parler son ennemie assez longtemps, l'équipe arriverait. Ou du moins, elle espérait que ce serait le cas.

"Si vous voulez me tuer, vous pourriez au moins me dire ce que je vous ai fait pour mériter ça."

Passant sa main sur son visage, la dépravée soupira profondément. "Vous avez gâché ma vie!" Elle cria en commençant à marcher de long en large comme une lionne en cage. "Est-ce que le nom 'Loco le Cinglé' vous rappelle quelque chose?"

Étonnée par la mention de l'homme qu'elle avait fait envoyer en prison il y a un bout de temps, Tara fit pratiquement un pas en arrière. _Alors tout ça tourne encore autour de lui..._

******

L'équipe vint au bureau pour mettre leur plan au point. Ils savaient que les cheveux qu'ils avaient retrouvés lors des vols de banques appartenaient à un homme nommé Fred Henry et que sa plaque d'immatriculation débutait avec les même trois premières lettres que la partie que Sue avait relevée. D'une façon ou d'une autre, les vols ET l'enlèvement devaient être connectés. Mais quelle était cette connexion…?

Avec trois membres en moins, l'équipe avait du mal à travailler aussi efficacement que d'habitude. Sue était toujours à l'hôpital malgré tous ses efforts pour convaincre Jack et Bobby qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle pouvait les aider sur le dossier. Lucy lui tenait compagnie et faisait fit d'interprète temporaire. Et pour combler tout ça, Tara avait disparue.

Sentant le désespoir l'envahir, Jack entendit une voix qui l'énervait au plus profond de lui-même.

« Salut tout le monde! J'ai entendu la nouvelle à propos de Sue et de Tara et j'ai pensé que je pourrais venir aider mes amis préférés! »

"Howie..." Dit Jack, le déplaisir de le voir clairement audible dans le ton de sa voix. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? On a du travail à faire et on n'a pas le temps pour tes illuminations." Il ajoute sarcastiquement.

"Oh! Alors vous ne voulez pas savoir qui a enlevé votre tech d'ordi?" Howie demande fier de pouvoir encore une fois 'venir à la rescousse de l'un d'eux'.

« Tu sais qui a fait ça, l'ami? » Questionne Bobby surpris. _Deux choses : ce petit Drongo est très bien connecté et sait vraiment quelque chose, ou c'est une de ses crises de 'j'ai besoin d'attention'. J'espère pour sa sécurité que c'est le premier choix…_

_**Chapitre 21**_

"Quoi, vous ne faites plus confiance à votre copain Howie, maintenant? » Il réplique un tantinet blessé, quoiqu'il était habitué à cette attitude, surtout venant de Bobby ou Myles. « Vous devriez mieux me connaitre étant donné que je vous ai aidé plusieurs fois dans le passé. Souvenez-vous quand je suis allé dans cette ferme pour prendre la photo de cet œuf de poule. Ou quand je suis allé en mission d'infiltration avec Otis et qu'on a… »

« Howie… HOWIE! » Jack dû crier son nom car il n'arrêtait pas de faire ce qu'il faisait le mieux : raconter ses accomplissements en tant que 'membre de l'équipe'.

"Ouais?" Il dit ennuyé d'avoir été interrompu.

« Ton information au sujet de Tara : ça te dérangerait de nous la dire? » Il demanda au petit homme essayant de garder le peu de patience qui lui restait.

_Plus je le connais, plus j'admire Sue de pouvoir le supporter et de suivre son débit quand il parle. C'est un vrai moulin à paroles! _Pensa Myles secouant la tête.

"OK-OK, alors voici ce que j'ai appris. Il y a cette fille qui est la copine de ce gars qu'elle a aidé à capturer quand elle était dans ce salon de coiffure avec Sue et… » Il parlait si vite qu'ils avaient de la difficulté à comprendre un seul mot de l'histoire qu'il racontait.

« Mais bon sang, de quoi tu parles? La copine de qui et quel salon de coiffure? » Questionna Myles les sourcils froncés.

"Vous n'écoutez jamais quand je parle, pas vrai? Le salon où Tara a tué le demi-frère de Loco le Cinglé et la fille, c'est son ex-copine. Elle voulait se venger parce qu'il l'a laissé après qu'il soit entré en prison. Bien entendu, elle ne pouvait pas l'attendre, donc elle a trouvé un autre copain et il l'a appris et… bien, vous le connaissez : il est devenu fou… »

« HOWIE!!!" Les collègues crièrent tous ensemble comme il s'étirait encore. « LE DOSSIER! »

"Ouais, ouais... whao! Vous êtes marabouts aujourd'hui, les gars! » Il s'exclame en soupirant. « Elle a emmené Tara à la maison d'été familiale en Virginie. Voici… l'adresse." Il n'avait pas terminé que Bobby venait lui enlever le papier des mains, un petit sourire sur le visage, le premier depuis le début de la journée.

******

Tout ça c'est VOTRE faute! C'est vous qui avez tué son frère! » Tara regarda la psychotique pendant qu'elle l'accusait de chacune des complications de sa vie. Elle se rapprocha doucement d'elle, gardant un œil sur les hommes qui n'osaient pas bouger un muscle ; ils ne savaient plus très bien quelle femme leur semblait la plus dangereuse : leur patronne ou de la 'petite chatte sauvage'?

Dans l'arrière-plan de la scène devant elle, elle cligna à l'approche d'une forme qui s'approchait derrière un des conteneurs à déchets…

_*A/N Plus d'action à venir…!_


	12. part 12

_**Chapitre 22**_

"Êtes-vous prêts à y aller, Sam 33 et Sam 36? » Demanda Lucy dans les écouteurs depuis le centre de commandes dans le van. Habituellement, c'était le travail de Tara de coordonner les opérations, mais elle s'en occupait pour cette fois. Les formalités et les procédures n'étaient pas son fort, mais dans les circonstances actuelles, l'équipe était compréhensive : ils étaient reconnaissants qu'elle aie accepté de les aider.

« Oui, Sam 33 prêt, » murmura Bobby, ayant de la difficulté à attendre et retenir son tempérament ; toute cette situation le dégoûtait et Jack savait qu'il aurait besoin d'appuyer son ami tout au long du dossier et de l'opération.

"Sam 36 prêt," suivit la voix de Jack.

"Tout le monde est en position, Sam 36, alors à votre signal, on bouge, » elle explique, le regard fixé sur les écrans en face d'elle.

Ne sachant pas ce qui se passait derrière eux, le trio était toujours en face de l'immeuble : les hommes à la gauche de Tara et la femme à sa droite.

"_On va devoir y aller rapidement : cette Sheila est au bord de la crise de nerfs et va explosée bientôt, Jack, » _reflète Bobby la regardant faire les cent pas, de plus en plus vite à mesure que les minutes passaient.

Frappant la porte de son poing, la femme continua sa tirade. « Je l'aimais et il m'aimait… mais maintenant… ma vie est finie… »

"ON BOUGE, ON BOUGE!" Hurla Jack sentant qu'il manquait de temps.

« … et la vôtre aussi… » Elle termina en appuyant sur la gâchette.

******

La détonation continua de résonner dans la tête de Bobby alors qu'il était assis dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Ses pensées ne pouvaient se concentrer que sur une seule chose : Tara tombant au sol. Il n'a pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour arrêter et menotter les trois assaillants. Malheureusement, Debbie Larson avait déjà tiré et le projectile avait atteint son but : la poitrine de Tara.

Évitant chaque regard dans la pièce, il resta dans la même position pour ce qui sembla des heures, frissonnant à l'idée qu'il pourrait perdre sa petite Sheila. Son amour…

_**Chapitre 23**_

Jack regarda Bobby, sentant un noeud dans sa gorge devant la détresse de son ami. Il était conscient des sentiments mutuels qu'il partageait avec Tara, même si ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait l'avouer ouvertement. C'était par la façon qu'ils agissaient ensemble, la façon dont ils se jetaient des regards volés de temps à autres, pensant que personne ne les voyait faire… Ça lui rappelait lui-même et Sue… Combien de fois Lucy leur a-t-elle dit qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre et que tous leurs collègues avaient remarqué la chimie entre eux? Bobby avait toujours été là pour lui lorsqu'il en avait besoin. C'était son tour de réconforter son ami blessé.

Venant près de lui, Jack ralentit son pas pour lui laisser connaître sa présence ; il ne voulait pas le faire sursauter et le faire reculer. En mettant sa main sur l'épaule habituellement forte, il sentit que la vivacité de Bobby avait quitté son corps ; il était vidé. La serrant il essaya de partager un peu de sa propre énergie, quoiqu'il en aurait sûrement besoin lui-même pour aider Sue à surmonter la route devant elle. Elle allait probablement se sentir responsable des évènements et il sera là pour elle aussi…

_Oh! Mon Dieu! __Faites que je sois fort pour mes amis et que je puisse les aider à voir ce qu'on ne peut pas pour l'instant ; nous sommes tous membres de la même famille et nous allons surmonter tout ça ensemble… et nous serons plus fort et plus proches que nous le sommes. S'il Vous plaît, mon Père, faites que Tara s'en sorte et reste avec nous pour longtemps encore… on a tant besoin d'elle… Donnez à Bobby le courage de lui dire ce qu'il ressent pour elle… Finalement, montrez à Sue comme Vous semblez toujours le faire si parfaitement qu'elle est une partie importante pour nous tous, et qu'elle donne toujours le meilleur d'elle-même. Faites qu'elle puisse le croire, s'il Vous plait… _Sa prière silencieuse ne dura pas longtemps, mais il y mit tout son cœur, tout comme Sue lui avait montré à le faire.

Au moment où il eut terminé, Bobby tourna sa tête et comme sur réplique, il mit sa main par-dessus celle de Jack et fit un faible sourire.

_Merci, mon Dieu!_


	13. part 13

_**Chapitre 24**_

Il tint sa main et surveilla son corps immobile, souhaitant la voir bouger : même le plus petit mouvement de doigt voudrait tout dire pour lui. Ça signifierait qu'elle avait une chance, qu'elle pourrait passer au travers de tout ça et lui revenir. Oui, c'était égoïste de sa part de penser ainsi, mais il ne souciait pas de ce que les autres pouvaient penser de ça pour l'instant. La seule chose qui lui importait était que la femme qui gisait dans le lit devant lui vivrait...

_"Êtes-vous tous avec l'agente de FBI, Mademoiselle Tara Williams?" Demanda un homme proche de la quarantaine de la porte de la salle d'attente._

_"Oui, nous sommes tous des membres de son équipe," confirma D tandis que tout le monde se rapprochait, encerclant l'homme._

_"Je suis le docteur Tommy Farley : j'ai mené l'équipe de chirurgiens qui s'est occupée d'elle." Soupirant il continua. "Écoutez, je ne veux pas vous mentir, je serai donc aussi clair que possible. La balle a passée à travers son poumon droit, ce qui peut être fatal dans certains cas, mais heureusement nous avons été capables de faire une lobectomie, ce qui veut dire que nous avons enlevé la partie endommagée pour éviter des dommages futurs." L'équipe était sur le bord de la crise de nerfs et attendait la confirmation qu'elle allait bel et bien s'en sortir. Comme le médecin continuait à expliquer ses blessures, ils glissèrent plus profondément dans le désespoir et commencèrent à perdre espoir. _

_"Je veux vous prévenir que les prochaines 48 heures seront critiques pour elle. Pour l'instant elle est dans le coma et nous ne croyons pas qu'elle puisse se réveiller avant plusieurs heures au moins." Les regardant attentivement il confessa presqu'en un murmure, "Elle aura besoin que vous soyez avec elle. Je sais que nous, les médecins, ne parlons pas comme ça d'habitude, mais je crois qu'elle vous entend et que si vous lui donnez assez de raisons de le faire, elle se battra avec ce qui est en elle..." Voyant quelques hochements de tête approbatifs, il les laissa à leurs pensées, priant silencieusement que l'amitié qui les unissait serait plus forte que leur peur de la perdre. _

_**Chapitre 25**_

"Hey, Tara... C'est moi, Bobby. Tu sais, le Drongo qui hante tous tes rêves les plus fous…" il dit un sourire timide sur le visage. Absorbé dans sa rêverie la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de laisser son cœur parler pour lui. Il ne pouvait tirer son regard d'elle, de peur que s'il le faisait, elle disparaîtrait à jamais. Il était donc là, tenant sa main et lui parlant…

"Tu es une étonnante petite Sheila, tu sais? Uh, je me souviens du jour où tu es entrée dans le bureau lors de ta première journée et que tu as renversé ton café sur moi… Je ne sais pas ce qui a fait la plus grande impression sur moi : le café brûlant ou ton expression terrifiée face à ta maladresse!" Il expliqua, riant à ce souvenir. "Qui aurait su que… quoi… quatre ans plus tard je ne serais plus capable de te sortir de ma tête… Je ne pourrais penser à une vie sans toi…" Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, mais il s'en foutait : en réalité, ça le soulageait de se laisser aller comme ça.

_Bobby… Je suis désolée de t'avoir blessé autant physiquement qu'émotionnellement… Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais m'aimer autant que je t'aimais… j'avais tord…_

Avant de continuer avec sa confession, il sentit le besoin de l'embrasser, pour lui prouver à quel point il l'aimait. Caressant son visage, il l'embrassa gentiment sur le front, pour ensuite descendre sur sa joue et, comme il aimait bien le penser, garda le meilleur pour la fin : ses lèvres. Doucement, mais amoureusement, il frôla ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'épuisement ayant le meilleur sur lui, il déposa sa tête près de la sienne, ne lâchant jamais sa main. Leur proximité le soulagea : aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait sentir sa chaleur, il savait dans son âme qu'elle serait là avec lui, prête à se battre un jour de plus…

_Bobby, je t'aime de tout mon coeur..._

"Je t'aime aussi, Sheila…" Il murmura tombant dans un sommeil sans rêve.


	14. part 14

_*A/N Prêts pour un peu d'émotions?..._

_**Chapitre 26**_

Le lendemain matin, le bureau était silencieux : l'enthousiasme habituel était absent, ainsi que deux collègues. Jack devait aller chercher Sue à l'hôpital et voulait aussi prendre des nouvelles de Tara. La nuit précédente, lorsqu'il est allé voir Sue pour lui dire les nouvelles sur la condition de Tara, elle réagit comme il l'avait prévu : au début, elle pleura et ensuite, elle s'accusa elle-même. Il ne pu la quitter avant qu'elle se soit endormie.

« Elle s'est accusé de ça? » Demanda Myles étonné. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle pense qu'elle aurait pu faire? J'ai du mal à croire qu'aucun d'entre nous aurait pu faire plus que ce qu'elle a fait, » il affirma avec les sourcils froncés.

"Merci de ton honnêteté ; je suis certain qu'elle l'apprécierait, Myles," répliqua Lucy prise de court par le commentaire de son ami. Tout le monde savait combien le début des choses avait été difficile entre eux. Ils avaient évolués le long de cette route…

« Je le pense vraiment, Lucy. Et j'ai même hâte de revoir Lévi, le 'superchien', de retour au travail. »

Cette fois, elle le regarda avec suspicion : depuis quand il s'ennuyait de Lévi? Secrètement, il avait apprit à apprécier la compagnie du canin. Il était là lorsqu'il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un ou prêt à se porter volontaire pour les soudaines envies de Myles de caresser 'quelque chose'. Enfin, son envie de le caresser LUI, spécialement derrière les oreilles!

« Si tu le dis… » Elle dit finalement.

« Désolé les gars, mais j'ai un rendez-vous avec une jolie blonde que je dois ramener à la maison. »

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'agent aux cheveux foncés qui prit soudainement une teinte rouge écarlate en réalisant comment ses amis avaient interprété ce qu'il avait dit, Lucy riant et le taquinant, « Ton appartement ou le nôtre? »

"Tu sais ce que je voulais dire Lucy. La dernière chose dont elle a besoin pour l'instant, c'est d'un amoureux collant sur ses talons pendant qu'elle récupère, » il réplique lâchement.

« Hum, peut-être mais qu'est-ce que tu fais de ce qu'elle VEUT? Tu ES cet homme et je crois que tu le sais! » Elle ajoute en le rejoignant à son pupitre. « Ne fais pas encore la tortue : prend le contrôle de cette partie de ta vie pour une fois!"

"Pour une fois? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? » Il éclata, mais ne pouvant la regarder directement.

"Jack, tu as toujours laissé les filles venir vers toi ; ce qui fonctionnait assez bien habituellement, mais avec Sue, c'est différent. Elle est différente. »

Réalisant à quel point ses mots étaient vrai il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en réfléchissant. Le regardant attentivement, Lucy acquiesça et lui dona une petite tape dans le dos. « Tu devrais y aller maintenant : t'es prêt. »

« Ouais… Merci Lucy. »

**BIENVENUE.**

"Attends moi, je vais y aller avec toi, Sparky," annonça Bobby prennant ses choses.

"Tu l'as quitté il y a une heure! Tu devrais relaxer un peu à la maison," risqua Jack même s'il savait qu'il ne le ferait pas changer d'idée.

"Toi mieux que quiconque ici devrait savoir que je DOIS être là pour elle. Il n'est pas question que je relaxe avant d'être certain qu'elle ira bien."

"Dépêche-toi, l'ami." Après avoir échangé une 'accolade d'homme', ils sont parties ensemble.

_**Chapitre 27**_

"Entrez agent Manning, je vérifiais ses signes vitaux." Dit l'infirmière Lyz Carter en le voyant ouvrir la porte.

"Comment va-t-elle? Est-ce qu'il y a eu de l'amélioration?" Il demanda appeuré de sa réponse.

"Ouais, on dirait qu'elle va s'en sortir… Le docteur est venu ce matin et il est optimiste. C'est une femme très chanceuse. : avoir un bel amoureux comme vous à ses côtés semble avoir fait des miracles." Elle affirma une légère teinte de rouge envahissant son visage, ce qui le fit sourire.

"Non, vous avez tord : je suis le chanceux," il répliqua en prenant sa main dans la sienne et commençant à caresser ses cheveux avec l'autre. "J'ai fait une erreur, cependant," il ajouta avec de la tristesse dans sa voix.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Lyz questionna ne bougeant pas du pas de la porte. Elle sentait que ce fort agent du FBI avait besoin de parler de ses sentiments, et elle avait quelques minutes de libres avant de devoir aller verifier sont prochain patient. Sa curiosité ne dérangeait pas Bobby ; elle lui inspirait confiance et il aimait ça.

Un petit sourire au coin des lèvres révélant quelque peu ses pommettes, il confessa ses pensées. "Je ne lui ai jamais dit que je l'aimais. Uh, j'ai fait complètement le contraire ; je lui ai dit que son baiser m'avait montré à quell point j'aimais une autre femme. Quel Drongo j'ai été, uh?" Des larmes commencèrent à remplir ses yeux pendant qu'il déposa de légers baisers sur le dos de sa mains.

"Dis lui, elle a besoin de savoir."

"Je l'ai déjà fait hier."

"Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas prête à l'entendre à ce moment là. Essaies encore ; quelque chose me dit que cette fois elle va écouter…" Elle quitta la pièce refermant la porte derrière elle.

"Une Sheila assez spéciale, qu'est-ce que tu en penses? Alors, tu veux que je te supplies de me revenir? Je vais le faire tous les jours si c'est ce que tu veux…" Flattant ses cheveux doucement, une montagne russe d'émotions l'envahie. "Je t'aime Tara Williams… de tout mon coeur, mon âme. C'est la seule chose dont je sois absoluement certain en ce moment, parce que pour tout le reste, j'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés. T'as tourné tout mon monde à l'envers, Sheila."

_Je veux être avec toi, Bobby… J'ai aussi besoin de toi…_

Relâchant sa prise sur sa main, il sentit un petit serrement .

"Tara, luv… t'es avec moi… pas vrai?" Il demanda avec une voix tremblottante.

_Je ne t'ai jamais quitté et je ne le ferai jamais, mon coeur…_

Fixant leurs mains, l'anxiété presque insupportable, il le ressentit encore…

Avec le plus brilliant des sourires qu'il pouvait faire, montrant ses pommettes irrésistibles, il dit simplement, "Rebienvenue, luv…"


	15. part 15

_*A/N Juste un petit bout pour ce soir..._

_**Chapitre 28**_

"Alors, t'es prête à y aller?" Jack demanda à Sue qui sortait de la salle de bain habillée.

"Je suis toujours prête lorsqu'il s'agit de quitter cet endroit." Déclara timidement Sue.

"Ouais, personne ça je crois," il répliqua la regardant tendrement.

"T'as raison." Comme elle allait prendre ses choses, il fit de même et accidentellement ils entrèrent en collision. Ils reculèrent tous les deux, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour combler l'étrangeté du moment dans lequel ils étaient.

"Heu, qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je prenais tes choses et qu'ap`res on allait voir comment va Tara?" Essaya Jack faisant un sourire gêné à Sue.

"Ce serait génial," fut tout ce qu'elle pu répondre, rendant le sourire à son amour.

******

"Je suis heureux que tu sois réveillée, luv." S'exclama Bobby en la voyant ouvrir les yeux.

"Qu-qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" Elle bredouilla sous la douleur qu'elle ressentit en essayant de se relever de son lit.

La recouchant sur les draps, il caressa son visage avec le dos de sa main. "Reste-là, luv, t'as besoin de te reposer." Sa voix était douce et attentionnée. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander où elle était : si Bobby était bel et bien entrain de la caresser, alors elle pensa qu'elle devait être au Paradis. Regardant autour, elle réalisa où elle se trouvait et que tous les souvenirs dans sa tête étaient après tout, possiblement vrais... Bobby avouant son amour pour elle....

Voyant l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, il demanda, "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon coeur? Est-ce que tu as mal? Tu veux que j'aille chercher le docteur?"

"Embrasse-moi."

"Quoi?" Il n'était pas certain de bien avoir entendu ce qu'elle avait dit, puisque sa voix dépassait à peine un murmure. Inquiet il répétace qu'il espérait avoir entendu. "Tu... veux que je t'embrasse, c'est ça?"

À son hochement affirmatif, il ne pu retenir un soupire de soulagement et se rapprocha doucement d'elle pour satisfaire sa demande.

Depuis l'extérieur de la pièce, Jack et Sue riaient joyeusement à la scène devant eux : Tara allait définitivement mieux. Leur relation semblait... également sous contrôle!

"Rassurée?" Taquina Jack en voyant l'étincelle dans le regard de Sue.

"Tout à fait!" Elle répondit plaçant sa main derrière son dos et l'escortant hors de l'hôpital, un éclatant sourire sur le visage.


	16. part 16

_**Chapitre 29**_

« Je suis vraiment contente pour eux, »elle dit dans la voiture sur le chemin de son appartement. Cependant, il sentait que quelque chose la tracassait. Son regard était toujours dirigé vers la fenêtre, évitant le sien pour une raison quelconque. Il savait qu'il devait attendre pour communiquer avec elle, même si ça le tuait de voir ce reflet de tristesse dans ses yeux. Une fois arrivés, il verrouilla automatiquement les portes avant qu'elle ne puisse sortir. Il ne voulait pas perdre cette chance… pas encore...

« Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais, Jack? » Elle demande hésitante.

« Ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a longtemps déjà. » Une pointe de peur dans passa ses yeux.

« S'il te plaît, Jack… » elle risqua, mais sa voix s'arrêta. Mordant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure, elle avait une idée de ce qu'il voulait lui dire, mais elle n'était pas certaine d'être prête à l'entendre.

Se rapprochant pour prendre ses mains dans une des siennes, il frôla les doigts de son autre main sur sa joue, évitant avec précaution la coupure qu'elle avait reçue du maniaque fou. Des larmes commencèrent à couler et il les essuya gentiment.

« Sue, quand on a vu Bobby et Tara plus tôt dans sa chambre, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être jaloux… Ouais, c'est ça : Jack Hudson est jaloux! Je-je voulais ce qu'ils ont trouvé… Je suis jaloux parce qu'il a trouvé le courage de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait et que je ne peux pas! Je suis trop stupide et trop… »

Elle ne pouvait plus le supporter : il n'avait aucun droit de parler de lui de la sorte, pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour eux… pour elle… C'était son tour de prendre les choses en mains ; elle retira sa main de son emprise, la porta derrière sa tête et le tira doucement vers elle, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres caressent les siennes. Au début, elle voulait que ce soit un simple baiser, mais la passion prit le dessus et ELLE augmenta l'intensité qui les mena en escalade, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le septième ciel… Oubliant la douleur, la tristesse, le temps, tout… Combien de temps ce premier baiser dura, ils ne le savaient pas et s'en souciaient guère. Le fait que les barrières étaient toutes levées et prêtes à être franchies était plus important que tout le reste.

Reculant lentement, Sue regarda Jack espérant ne pas avoir fait une erreur. Ce qu'elle vit dans son regard la fit respirer avec une joie renouvelée : il l'aimait, elle en était certaine maintenant.


	17. part 17

_**Chapitre 30**_

Pendant que Tara était entrain de se remettre à la maison après avoir passé deux autres jours à l'hôpital, l'équipe avait assez de preuves contre Debbie Larson et l'infernal duo de Fred et Ralph pour les laisser en prison pour longtemps. Les charges contre Debbie allaient de tentative de meurtre sur un agent fédéral au kidnapping, et la liste était longue. Les deux hommes étaient poursuivis pour kidnapping eux aussi, mais également pour tous les vols.

_La semaine suivante _

« Bienvenue, Tara. Je suis contente de voir que Bobby a bien pris soins de toi. » Dit Lucy un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

Rougissant un peu, elle répondit, « Oh! Oui, il s'est occupé de moi ; en fait, j'étais rendue habituée à tout ça et je pense que ça va me manquer. »

Bobby vint derrière elle et glissa ses mains autour de sa taille. « Hum, tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de demander et je serai juste derrière toi, luv. » Il révéla une étincelle de malice dans les yeux.

« Et la règle de non-fréquentation? Y as-tu pensé? » Demande Sue souhaitant que sa voix ne semble pas aussi concernée qu'elle lui paraissait. Tout changement dans la règle pourrait en effet vouloir dire beaucoup de choses pour elle et Jack également : ils seraient en mesure de sortir ensemble officiellement plutôt que de se cacher comme ils le faisaient depuis… qu'ils s'étaient embrassés.

« Déjà tout pensé : je suis allé questionner Garrett hier et comme la règle est… 'viellotte', je pense que c'est le mot qu'il a utilisé, ils prévoient la changer. Dooonc, si on peut se contrôler et bien se comporter au bureau, il n'y aura pas de problème. » Il révéla volant un baiser au plaisir de Tara. « Et en passant, il m'a aussi demandé une faveur. » Il ajouta fixant volontairement Jack qui ressentit un soudain malaise.

« Hum, j'ai presque peur de demander, mais quelle est la faveur qu'il veut que tu lui rendes? » S'inquiéta Jack, des papillons commençants à se rentrer dedans dans son estomac.

« Hé bien, ça te concerne, Sparky… et notre chère Mademoiselle Thomas ici même. » Il expliqua pointant Sue. Ils se retournèrent tous les deux pour se regarder ; ils venaient de réaliser ce qui se passait.

_Il a dû se rendre compte de ce qui se passait!_ Est-ce qu'il les renverrait pour avoir caché leur relation? Est-ce qu'il ne ferait que les réprimander tous les deux? Plusieurs options défilaient dans leurs têtes. Mais la meilleure chose pour eux en ce moment était d'aller le découvrir pas eux-mêmes. Ce qu'ils firent.

« Entrez, » prononça la voix forte de Garrett quand ils hochèrent la tête. « Oh! Bonjour, Jack, Sue. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous aujourd'hui? »

« Hum… on nous a dit que vous vouliez nous voir, monsieur. » Dit Jack lorsqu'ils furent invités à s'assoir.

« Oui, c'est vrai, » il répliqua sérieusement, essayant de gauger leurs réactions. Après un moment de silence il continua. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous deux? »

Sue jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts sur ses genoux et Jack décida qu'il valait mieux être honnête et dire la vérité.

« Monsieur, on ne veut pas vous mentir : on se fréquente depuis quelques jours. Romantiquement parlant je veux dire. »

« J'avais compris ce que vous vouliez dire. » Un autre silence s'en suivi. Il était TRÈS bon à ça : laisser les gens s'inquiéter jusqu'à la dernière seconde. S'amusant énormément, mais ne voulant pas le révélé complètement il signala, « J'aurais pensé que vous l'auriez fait il y a longtemps. » Sue regarda Jack déboussolée ; elle n'était pas certaine de ce que Garrett voulait dire par ses paroles, ni où il voulait en venir. « Est-ce que Manning vous a parlé? »

« Au sujet de la politique? » Tenta Sue souhaitant que sa décision puisse s'appliquer à eux aussi.

« Oui, donc j'en déduis qu'il l'a fait. » Ses bras étaient croisés devant lui et son regard toujours impénétrable. « Je suis déçu d'une certaine façon ; j'espérais recevoir une invitation à un mariage au lieu de devoir donner une permission de fréquentation. » Il souriait maintenant largement et offrit une poignée de main à Jack. « Félicitation, mais j'attends toujours cette invitation. »

Rendant le sourire et prenant la main offerte, Jack se tourna vers Sue pour s'assurer qu'elle avait compris l'implication de tout ça. L'étincelle dans ses yeux et le soupire de soulagement qu'elle laissa aller lui signala qu'elle avait compris.

_*A/N Merci de toujours être de la partie! Le dernier post de cette histoire suivra sous peu… Les commentaires sont les bienvenus!_


	18. part 18

_*A/N Eh oui! C'est déjà la fin de cette histoire! Snif-snif! Merci énormément d'avoir prit le temps de lire._

_Pour les intéressés, je vais ajouter une version personnelle traduite de la chanson bientôt. MERCI!!!_

_**EPILOGUE**_

_SIX MOIS PLUS TARD_

"Je peux pas croire que ça arrive! Notre journée! Peux-tu le croire, Sue? » Demande Tara sautant tout autour de la pièce en se préparant.

"J'ai peine a y croire, mais oui. On est bénies, tu sais? On a trouvé nos Princes Charmants et ils nous aiment tellement… » Elle rêvassa.

Des sourires béants pouvaient être vus tout autour de l'église qu'ils avaient choisie pour unir leurs vies pour toujours. Toutes les personnes importantes pour eux étaient présentes : familles, amis, connaissances… Jack et Bobby étaient presque prêts, mais vraiment nerveux ; ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait rester en place plus d'une seconde. Myles avait de la difficulté à nouer la cravate de Bobby comme il faut. D de l'autre côté devait aider Jack avec les boutons de sa chemise ; il ne pouvait le faire lui-même car ses mains tremblaient trop.

Les quatre amis avaient attendus si longtemps l'arrivée de ce moment particulier qu'ils ont mis les efforts possibles pour en profiter jusqu'à la plus petite seconde. C'était l'amour au premier coup d'œil pour deux d'entre eux, mais la gêne, usant de chacune des excuses qu'ils pouvaient trouver, les a fait perdre près de six ans. Ça s'est avéré être six merveilleuses années, mais ils auraient pu accomplir tellement pendant ce temps… Pas qu'il y ait des regrets ; seulement quelques 'et si…' flottaient dans l'air.

Du côté de Bobby et Tara, le temps avait fait son œuvre jusqu'à leurs cœurs. Ce qui avait commencé comme de l'amitié et une relation de travail platonique s'était surprennament développé avec les années. Ça l'étonnait qu'après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, il puisse toujours la faire sourire aussi facilement, comme si c'était leur premier rendez-vous. Dieu avait vraiment ses chemins que Lui seul savait où ils vous mèneraient. Et Il avait fait sa magie usant d'un timming parfait pour ces quatre personnes.

Après que quatre décisifs et amoureux 'oui' furent prononcés, les invités furent escortés à la réception qui se tennait chez Myles à son plus grand plaisir et honneur. Il avait décoré son jardin avec des centaines de fleurs qui pouvaient presque rivaliser avec le Paradis. Chaque membre de l'équipe avait mis touche personnelle aux mariages : Donna avait fait le gâteau, Lucy avait fait les livres de mariage avec sa grand-mère, même Garrett avait insisté pour faire un petit quelque chose de spécial, car comme promis il avait reçu sa carte d'invitation le premier.

"Je me demande ce que Ted a l'intention de faire : il ne voulait pas le dire à personne," remarqua Bobby tenant fermement Tara dans ses bras, tout contre lui.

"Je pense qu'on s'attendre à presque tout." Réflète Sue se collant au côté de Jack.

Se râclant la gorge, Garrett prit le microphone. "Bonjour tout le monde! Come vous le savez, nous somes ici aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'union de quatre merveilleuses personnes. Et je ne dit pas ça uniquement parce que ce sont tous des membres de MON équipe." Il taquina s'attirant des rires de l'assistance. "Ils se donnent chaque jour pour aider des étrangers, pour les garder en séricurité de tout ce qui peut ariver. Ils ne travaillent pas que physiquement : ils mettent tout leur coeur et leur âme dans chaque action qu'ils font." Levant son verre, il continua. "Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur que vous méritez et j'espère que vous allez inspirer plusieurs jeunes hommes et jeunes femmes à suivre vos traces dans tout ce que vous êtes. Comme plusieurs d'entre savez par expérience, je ne suis pas du genre 'grand discours', mais je vais faire une exception ce soir. Voici donc ma contribution pour votre mariage."

Le groupe de musiciens commença à jouer tandis que sa voix de bariton suivit le rythme. La chanson avait été soigneusement choisie pour les couples d'amoureux : c'était 'Everything' de Micheal Buble. Chacun des mots reflétant leur amour et leur bonheur. Tenant gentiment la main de leurs compagnes, Bobby et Jack les escortèrent sur le plancher de dance. Comme ils tournoyaient autour de la piste, Bobby regarda Tara et lui demanda, "Savais-tu que Garrett savait chanter?" "Non, je ne savais pas, mais je suis surprise de l'admettre : il a du talent!" Elle rigola tandis que Bobby embrassa son front.

"Je ne m'attendais pas à ÇA comme cadeau," refléta Jack voyant l'attitude se son patron. Il était généralement sérieux et conventionnel, alors jamais dans cent ans Jack aurait cru que Ted pouvait chanter...

"Moi non plus, mais d'après le regard sur les visages autour je peux dire qu'il doit avoir une belle voix." Réplica Sue rayonnant de son amour pour son Prince Charmant.

"T'as raison, il a une belle voix."

"Come toujours, mon coeur, comme toujours!" Il ne pu retenir son ricanement et la prit plus serrée dans ses bras.

**Michael Buble  
Everything **

You're a falling star, You're the get away car.  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far.  
You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
And you're the perfect thing to say.

And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute.  
Ah, When you smile at me you know exactly what you do.  
Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true.  
Cause you can see it when I look at you.

[Chorus:]  
And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.

You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,  
And you light me up, when you ring my bell.  
You're a mystery, you're from outer space,  
You're every minute of my everyday.

And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,  
And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.  
Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,  
And you know that's what our love can do.

[Chorus:]  
And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.

So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La  
So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La

[Chorus:]  
And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.  
You're every song, and I sing along.  
'Cause you're my everything.  
Yeah, yeah

So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La  
So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La

FIN


	19. chanson

**Comme promis, voici la traduction de la chanson. La traduction est en _italique _et est purement personnelle à l'auteure. Ne m'en veillez pas trop si des erreurs se sont glissées...**

**Michael Buble  
Everything **

You're a falling star, You're the get away car.  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far.  
You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
And you're the perfect thing to say.

_Tu es une étoile tombante, Tu es la voiture en fuite.  
Tu es la ligne dans le sable quand je vais trop loin. Tu es la piscine, un jour d'août. Et tu es la parfaite chose à dire._

And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute.  
Ah, When you smile at me you know exactly what you do.  
Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true.  
Cause you can see it when I look at you.

_Et tu le joues timidement, mais c'est un peu mignon. Ah, Quand tu me souris tu sais exactement ce que tu fais. Bébé ne prétends pas, que tu ne sais pas que c'est vrai. Parce que tu peux le voir quand je te regarde._

[Chorus:]  
And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.

_(Refrain) Et dans cette folle vie, et à travers ces moments fous C'est toi, c'est toi, tu me fais chanter. Tu es chaque ligne, tu es chaque mot, tu es tout._

You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,  
And you light me up, when you ring my bell.  
You're a mystery, you're from outer space,  
You're every minute of my everyday.

_Tu es un carrousel, tu es un bon souhait, Et tu m'éclaires, quand tu sonnes ma cloche. Tu es un mystère, tu viens du cosmos, Tu es chaque minute de chacune de mes journée._

And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,  
And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.  
Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,  
And you know that's what our love can do.

_Et je ne peux croire, que je suis ton homme, Et que je t'embrasse bébé juste parce que je peux. Peu importe ce qui nous arrivera, ah nous verrons au-delà, Et tu sais que c'est ce que notre amour peut faire_

[Chorus:]  
And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.

_(Refrain) Et dans cette folle vie, et à travers ces moments fous C'est toi, c'est toi, tu me fais chanter. Tu es chaque ligne, tu es chaque mot, tu es tout._

So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La  
So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La

[Chorus:]  
And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.  
You're every song, and I sing along.  
'Cause you're my everything.  
Yeah, yeah

_(Refrain) Et dans cette folle vie, et à travers ces moments fous C'est toi, c'est toi, tu me fais chanter. Tu es chaque ligne, tu es chaque mot, tu es tout. Tu es chaque chanson, et je chante en cœur. Parce que tu es mon tout. Ouais, ouais_

So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La  
So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La

FIN


End file.
